


Night

by mesquee



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/pseuds/mesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently married, Makoto hasn't laid a finger on his wife since the wedding and even before than due to all the planning. Although she respects his work ethic and ability to abstain for so long, there's only so much she can take before it gets out of hand and when it does, she'll be sure to have him make up all those lost nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than my first Sousuke smut piece and I'm so ashamed. I'm sorry.

Her lips wrapped around his dick, warm and tight as her tongue pressed along the underside, sending shivers down his spine. He was shoved up against the counter, his pants pooled around his ankles as his chest raced and lungs burned. Makoto gripped onto the counter, his knuckles white as he watched himself disappear behind her lips, as she hummed against his skin and batted her eyelashes. He could feel the tip dip into the back of her throat, his moans echoing off the walls as she held him there; his jaw hung open, mouth dry. He tried to pull away but her nails dug into his hips, keeping him still as she dragged them along his skin, the burning sensation of her scratches leaving him breathless. She filled her mouth full with him: long, thick, and wide. She shuddered at the thought of him in her, how wide he was going to stretch her and how badly she was going to want more. She felt weak to her desires, delirious at just how much of him there actually was. They had only been married for a couple months now but not once did he lay a finger on her, her precious and innocent husband of hers. He left her starved, desperate. It had been far too long and she was far past her tipping point.

            He could smell her arousal, faint in the air, as the warmth of the summer heat pooled into the apartment. She pulled back, her lips enclosing the head and her fingers wrapped around the hilt. Her tongue ran along the smooth skin; she groaned and purred as she sucked. Makoto gasped and cried out, his legs trembling beneath him as the tip of her tongue pressed against the slit and he twitched in her hands. His hips jolted and he felt like he was going to lose his mind as both hand were now rooted to her hair, gripping at the smooth strands and tugging to keep his mind sound. He looked down at her, her plump and ample lips doing the unthinkable. God how he wanted to fuck her like crazy, to get his way and the idea was tempting—oh so tempting.  He was so close, very much so as the saliva dripped from his tongue and bliss flickered in his eyes.

            But she pulled away, a smile slipping her lips as her hands worked their way, twisting and pumping as she kept him wet and warm in the mix of his pre cum and her saliva. His face looked strained as she ran her tongue along the length of the underside, following the vein that pulsed underneath. Her name was dripping from his lips and she grinned in naughty delight as she took a sac in her mouth that had him cursing against the thick air. He tried so hard not to have his way with her, so hard, and she hummed in childish delight. She loved watching him struggle.

            He cried out once more, at his wit’s end, as he felt like dying in from her hands, hunched over and shoulders slouched. The drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he watched her, the sanity snapping in his eyes as she took him again but this time more slow but thorough, never giving him enough for exactly what he wanted but enough to keep him there. He could feel his heart pound in his ears; his lungs burned for air as he tried to keep himself from breaking. His mentality was the weakest its ever been. Oh how badly he wanted to see her do dirtier things. Her mouth was so tight and small and nowhere near capable of taking him all but a thought sparked and he was tempted to see how far he could get. He wanted to hold her still and fuck her mouth to his heart’s content.

            His mind was in jumbles and he was losing his sense of reality as she glanced up at him with every bit of innocence. Her mouth was hungry for him, craving his every taste as she took him, torturing him with her slick tongue and supple lips. If he got lucky, sometimes she would go a little further and the tip would reach a little farther, stuffing him in places that yearned his scent. Makoto swallowed hard. His consciousness was fading as he watched her and he was going crazy with pleasure. His hips twitched and he got a little farther. His hand left his hair and went for hers. Oh God was he tempted.

            His fingers caressed the short strands, watching closely as the moans dripped from his lips like honey to her ears. It urged her forward, taking him deeper as a hearty groan echoed in his chest; his hip’s restless with anticipation. It was nighttime, a little shy of 8. He had just come back from work and was expecting to help his wife with dinner. Makoto tried to remember just what led them to this situation but the more he thought about it, the more her lips tormented him. His skin was aching and his muscles were burning. His fingers gripped to her roots and he held her head still. He was eager for release.

            He hunched over her, groaning as his hips worked in short, rough pulses; the tip stuffed at the back of her throat as he shuddered and trembled from utter glee. The smile was sloppy on his lips and her nails dragged along his thighs. It throbbed and it stung but he didn’t want to stop, the moans from her throat reverberating against him as he gasped and growled. He lost track of his breath, sure that at one moment, he stopped breathing all together while his eyes glued shut, imagining those rosy pink lips he loved to bite and tug and suck and bruise wrapped around him. He was fucking her mouth. He was getting away with it by the sheer force of his size and Makoto pulled out, ejaculating on her face as cum dripped along the underside of her jaw and onto her breasts. Her face was splattered with a sticky, white liquid, the smell of sex that surrounded them was unbelievable. Makoto fell back onto the counter, leaning against it for support as he tried to keep himself from cumming again. He would have never admitted it by choice but just the image of her alone was enough to excite him once more.

            He reached for a tissue but his eyes caught her tongue swipe along her lips and the corners of her mouth. He was stuck in a loss as her fingers dragged the cum to her lips and she sucked hungrily on each finger, her eyes filled with lust and desire as she glanced up at him, round and bright behind a thick set of dark and full lashes. She was in lingerie, his favorite black lace set that held her snug and accessorized her breasts with straps that hugged her curves perfectly, a matching garter with lacy frills and thigh highs that made any man weak, Makoto no exception. Her tender, tanned skin was pure and untouched, waiting to be bruised and blemished by his hands and lips. A shaky breath trembled from his throat and he swallowed hard to calm himself down. She sat with her knees folded and her legs spread wide. He was able to smell her arousal from where he stood and he was sure if he had gotten to his knees, it would intoxicate him senseless for the rest of the night, acting purely on carnal and raw emotions that would have them fucking until daybreak. And he fantasized the thought, having her all to himself for the entire night—not even letting sleep take her away from him and his hands found its way to the shaft, stroking his flaccid, slightly erected dick as he was shameless with his moans, her name clawing at his throat as he thrust into his hand.

            A grin played on her lips, devious and dark as she watched his eyes, him unable to look away. She watched as he thrusted into his clenched hand, his thumb running along the tip as he focused on the slit, unable to keep his imagination at bay as he imagined all the things he wanted to do to her, how badly he wanted to dominate her and pound her into the bed, cum in her again and again until it was dripping out of her; how badly he wanted to make sweet, passionate, rough, sensual love to her until she was screaming his name; how he yearned to have her all to himself, the epitome of his love and happiness in the form of a precious stone he could never truly touch. He wanted to have her gentle and hypnotic voice fill the space around them as she moaned his name into his ear, to have her body burning with want and need for his touch and kiss, to have her and only her to surround all his senses and wash away the worries of the world. He wanted so badly to feel her slick and warm insides wrapped around him, tight and full inside of her as he rode each and every orgasm with pained gasps and grunts.

            His breaths came out in huffs, masturbating to the thought of her as she sat and watched, a mischievous glint flickering in her eye as she sprawled herself over the cool tile floor, the stark temperature contrast making her fidget and shift. Makoto watched in brutal agony as her back arched, her breasts raised, her hips shifted in the most irresistible and delectable motion. Gentle hums oozed through closed lips and his eyes widened as her fingers trailed along her body, sometimes leaving little red lines in their wake as his body went wild.

            Even though he saw it with his very eyes, he still couldn’t believe it. Her fingers ran along her crotch, her underwear soaked through as she lightly played with herself, Makoto’s eyes entranced by her fingers and how she would rub her clit through the other side of the extremely thin fabric. Her body rolled against the tile floor, her fingers ruthless as she ran the pads along the slit of her entrance. The fabric was thick and sticky with her juices and he was dying for a taste or even a little peek as her fingers slipped beneath the fabric, hidden away from his hungry stare. Her finger rolled over her clit, a strained sigh clawed from her lungs and driving her insane as her body trembled with every flick against the hypersensitive nub. She cared not for the moans and groans that were slipping from her lips; on the contrary, she wanted to make sure that Makoto heard every dip and fluctuation in her tone. She could feel her chest tighten as her other hand reached for her breast, caressing herself through her bra as she used the fabric to her advantage and played with it in a way that left the most friction. Her brows knitted upward, her chin tilted back as she moaned his name, rotating her hips as her fingers worked in the opposite direction. She gasped when her fingers dipped into herself, thrusting messily as the sounds of her soaking vagina being penetrated were faint but distinct and Makoto caught every sound as he watched, his hand coming to a stop at the base of a full blown erection, pre cum dripped from the tip and falling onto the floor.

            He couldn’t see any of it, nothing. He couldn’t see her fuck herself; he couldn’t see her directly play with her nipples. He could smell her scent, hear her fingers thrust in and out of her in poor rhythm. The moans mirrored the work of her fingers and hips moved in a mixture of vertical and circular motions. Each time she said his name, he felt closer and closer to ejaculation, throbbing with discomfort and desire as he picked back up at it, stroking himself with his own hand. The way she rocked her hips was mesmerizing and he was dying to see her skin sprinkled with a mix of bruises, hickies, and slap marks. Makoto moaned loudly as he watched her unravel beneath him. He was losing his mind and if he was to put a time on it, he would have guessed he only had a few minutes left of sanity but she glanced up at him with dark lustrous eyes that had sewn spells and secrets with temptress precision and beauty. Makoto watched as the little bit of sanity that held him together snapped. He was at the tipping point and she was tempted to make him lose it.

            “I’ve been playing with myself all day Mako chan,” Her voice was teasing, demeaning. She stopped her masturbating to shimmy out of her underwear. Getting on her hands and knees, her ass pushed back to him, the one he loved a little too much. She made sure to spread herself wide, his mouth dry as he swallowed hard. He watched greedily as two fingers disappeared into her, her moans provocative and lewd with little care of decency as he was finally able to indulge himself to such a sight. She fucked herself, her gaping hole devouring her fingers as he watched the juices drip down her thighs, the poor lighting doing nothing for the rocking body she controlled. She moaned and purred, his name pressed against the floor. He was no longer able to pay attention to his hand as it fell to his side, his eyes only on her hips as he watched it sway.

            “I’m so horny Mako chan,” She glanced back at him, her eyes drunk with sexual desire as a smile played on her lips, “Won’t you be a good boy and help me?”

            And God was he not one to complain. Makoto would have done anything to get on her good list and she didn’t have to contemplate on what to do if he had said no because no such scenario ever existed. Getting on his knees, he watched as she played with herself, her hips swayed as the scent of her sex shrouded his better judgment and became the only thing he could think about. His fingers trailed her thighs, snapping the elastic of her thigh highs as his other hand went to give her ass a good grope. He nibbled on her cheeks as his answer, the salty and sensual scent of her skin intoxicating his lungs.

            Makoto helped her to her knees, pulling her fingers out of her as he brought them to his lips, his tongue taking every drop. Between, at the tips, the base, she watched with pure delight as he groaned against her fingers, taking both of them into his mouth and sucking her clean. And even when there was nothing left for him to taste, he continued to suck on her fingers, his erection twitching beneath them.

            “Good boy,” She smiled coyly, pulling her fingers from his lips as he sucked on them. He followed her every command as her fingers pressed against the middle of his chest, lying on his back as the power she held over her extremely large husband teased her arousal. Biting her bottom lip, she positioned herself over him, her hips teasing him with small fidgets as he watched in strained hysteria.

            Makoto lied there, staring at her hungrily as she filled his lungs, the warmth of her thighs on either side of his head calming. She was beautiful, especially down here and his patience was wearing thin as he spread her legs. A playful gasp slipped her lips as his hands pressed into her hips, sitting her down on his face. He took a deep breath of her before running his tongue along the lips, groaning beneath her as he finally got what he wanted—well a fraction of it that is.

            His thumbs played with her clit, rubbing against it as his lips focused slowly on her entrance, devouring her as he swallowed every drop of her. A quivering breath on content snaked past her lips, her hips grinding against his face as her palms pressed against his chest, back hunched and shoulders raised. She didn’t know exactly what was different but he was eager today. He was more ruthless as he ate her out, the chills echoing through her spine a lot sooner than she would have expected, his name sewn into a slur of muffled moans and sighs as she had to grip onto his shirt to keep herself from coming all over him. Her tongue ran along her bottom lip, biting down hard as she kept her groans to her throat, lifting his shirt to feel his hot skin against her palms.

            She didn’t know how or why but he was so good at this, thrusting his tongue into her and ever so gently touching just the right spots with perfect timing and accurate precision, rubbing her clit in a painfully slow rhythm that had her coming all over his mouth just how he liked it. Whenever they did this, he made sure to take the utmost care in pulling and extending all of her pleasures to the point that it would leave her breathless and numb, her sanity in the gutter and desire on a full time high. He was a master at drawing out her orgasm, making it last longer than she could ever induce on herself and she rocked her hips against him as his lips sucked on her, her back arched as she clawed at his sides. She cursed the heavens for how good he was at this.

            But Makoto was having the time of his life as he ate her out, surrounded by her scent and nothing but it as the salty taste of her juices stained his tongue with each lick and thrust. She was dripping wet from his fingers, rolling around her clit slowly, switching directions every now and again as he made sure to give it a good rub down between his thumbs. Her thighs muffled her moans but it wasn’t like he was complaining as he could feel the muscles clench and feel her orgasm peak. He cheated his way, gently nibbling on the lips of her vagina, having her singing. She was so close and removing one hand from her clit, he wrapped his arm around the base of her thigh. He pulled her cheeks apart, a finger soaked in her juices teasing her ass. She called out his name, full and loud, as he pressed the pad of his finger into her ass. Shallow thrusts of only the tip of his finger complemented the licking and thrusting of his tongue, his wife struggling to keep herself together on top of him that only made him smile.

            She knew better than to deny him her orgasm and he made sure to have her pay for it as he pushed his finger a little deeper, his tongue grazing against the smooth muscle as it only took a touch from the tip to have her coming all over him. Makoto groaned in pleasure, continuing to work as her orgasm shook her very core and had her trembling above him. His finger didn’t let up, continuing to stimulate her as his other hand left her clit to wrap around her other thigh and tease her ass, prodding two fingers at her entrance as he had her spread wide. Her moans were echoing off the walls and spilling out of their apartment as he kept his tongue inside of her, her juices staining the back of his throat as he pushed up against the walls. She was on the verge of another orgasm, the air leaving her lungs as her body was shot with euphoria and ecstasy. Makoto released her, falling on top of him as her hips twitched and her breath ragged.

            She rolled off of him, a mess in her own pleasure as he looked at her with a sly smile, her palm striking against his chest as the two broke into a laugh. She hated how good he was, to the point that it was enough to piss her off, but that damn proud smile on his face every time he made her go crazy was just too precious for her to crush. Grabbing her leg, he nibbled and sucked, the first hickey of the night on her inner calf.

            “Bedroom?”

            She chuckled, “Unless you want to do it in the kitchen again.”

            He kissed her leg. She was too good to be true. Heaving himself off the floor, Makoto carried her to the bedroom, setting her on the covers as he placed kisses over her lips and cheeks, temples and forehead. He trailed down her jaw, onto her neck, following her collarbones as she hummed in delight, a smile sneaking onto her lips. Her fingers tugged on his shirt and Makoto smiled lightly, whispering an apology against her skin as he gave her a departing kiss, standing at the edge of the bed, tall and lean as she watched him behind half lidded eyes and pretty lashes. A giggle tickled her gut as she observed him, raising his arms over his head as he pulled the shirt from the bottom hem over his head. The muscles stretched and flexed, biting her lip in response as he threw the shirt. The room was dark, the faint light of the bustling city trickling in the room as it highlighted and shadowed his muscles, kissing his skin in the most surreal way, leaving her breathless as his hands pressed against the bed on either side of her, Makoto looming over her while her fingers hiked up his arms. Taut and strong, sweet and kind, innocent and ridiculously sexy—she was so mad at how stunning he was as he smiled down at her, his eyes struck with admiration and respect for everything that she was. She chuckled lightly, holding her arms out for him to fall into and he didn’t waste another second as he laid on top of her, his arms scooping up her body into his chest. She was so small and fragile, so beautiful and tempting. He pulled her in, his lips pressing kisses against her ear, her ultimate weakness, as she sighed into his, the sound of her gasping breath leaving him restless. His hips traced hers as her legs wrapped around his waist.

            “May I?” The question teased her ear as the underside pressed against her, his hips rocking against hers as she took in a quick breath of air.

            “Start slow.” She smiled.

            He chuckled, lifting his head to meet her eyes, his lips ghosting over her own as their smiles matched. “You spoil me.”

            A chaste little peck, the most innocent kiss. “Always,”

            And just how he loved it, he slowly inched his hips closer to hers, the gasps and pleas caught in the air between them as she stretched around him, clawing at his back and biting his shoulder, pressing kisses against his cheeks and lips as she groaned against his skin. Makoto’s brows hooked upward, desperate, as he tried to keep himself from coming, staring at her with eyes caught between rapture and complete insanity. She was always so tight but only for him, as though her insides were shaped to his size, as though they really were the perfect match. The thought left him in a giddy kind of state as the smile peeled onto his lips, his breath shaky as he looked onto her desperately. There was just something so amazing about being able to fill her up so much and Makoto couldn’t keep himself quiet as he pulled his hips to hers, the warmth and wetness from her insides an other worldly sensation.

            He moved his hips painfully slow, his palms digging into the bed as his head bowed and shoulders pulled back. He felt like he was in heaven as he watched her claw against his chest, the pink lines left behind her nails. She hated whenever he went this slow because she was always so sensitive in her deepest parts, parts Makoto was sure to reach regardless of speed but the way he just rocked his hips to and fro in such a painstakingly slow manner, pulling out almost to the tip as though re-entering her with every thrust. It drove her mad and it was honestly the quickest way to have her coming around him in a nerve shattering force that had her begging for more right after. He loved watching her orgasm, how tight she became as the walls clenched around him, her face as she stared at him with the most relaxed look on her face, the worries washed away by that single act. He made sure to hit every button as a series of notes for a piece, symphonizing her orgasm to the greatest appeal as her chest tightened and her muscles contracted.

            He just entered her and she was already so close to her orgasm, the proudest grin on his lips mixed with pleasure and lust as he pulled one of her legs from his waist, hooking his arm around her knee and over his shoulder as he reached a new depth that had her coming around him as he was pushed all the way to the hilt. But her orgasm didn’t stop him as he continued in this slow pace, concentrating hard to not come as he continued, keeping her in that high and changing the position ever so slightly, reaching parts he normally couldn’t with the standard position. She was writhing beneath him, gripping onto the covers for dear life as her chin raised and her toes curled. She traded curses from air and a twitch of her hips at just the right moment had her moaning his name loudly in the hollow apartment, her voice leaking through the walls and into the hallways. Again and again and again, Makoto was ruthless in his endeavours to make her drunk ridden with sexual desire and tension, keeping her at the tipping point of her orgasm and never letting her fall.

            She was tortured by his inconceivably slow thrusts for what felt like forever, left in a sweaty, panting mess as his chest and back was covers with scratches, his shoulders blossomed bite marks. When he finally came, she felt full, stuffed but far from satisfied as he pulled out of her, falling next to her, flaccid and breathless. But God was she not done with him—nowhere near. When he glanced over to look at her, she was already sitting up and shifting to straddle his hips as he watched the switch flip in her eyes. Her hips rolled and swirled. One way or another she was going to get her satisfaction; she was going to get payback for all those orgasms and a tinge of fear scorched his spine, hijacking his senses as she bit her lip back, the scenes playing in her head as he watched her mouth go dry.

            She was going to wring him dry for what he did. She was going to make sure his punishment was equally as taxing and just as slow. She was going to make it last and she was going to make sure he learned. Makoto grinned, the adrenaline building him up again. Neither of them could wait a second long. The night was young and long, the moans and purrs and growls and hums of their unholy act etched against the walls and furniture, staining the air and tainting that room with only memories of that night and the activities that didn’t end with it.

 


End file.
